This invention relates generally to electrical plugs, and more particularly to high amperage transmitting plugs, of simple, effective, and easy to connect and disconnect construction.
There is need for electrical plugs having the above advantages, especially in small plug sizes; there is also need for such plugs operable in systems that include a battery source of electrical current; a speed controller for a vehicle, such as a model airplane or other vehicle; and a battery charger, as will be shown.